The use of and development of communications have grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable standards and protocols and better communications hardware available to both service providers and consumers. Despite many technological improvements, it is still difficult for service providers to effectively build national networks and link regional networks because of the incompatibility of standards, protocols, hardware, and vendor supplied software, systems, equipment, and devices.